


Share Your Toy

by hunnitea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom England (Hetalia), Cigarettes, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom America (Hetalia), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Missionary Position, Out of Character, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea
Summary: Alfred invites some friends round to have fun with Arthur.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/England/Prussia (Hetalia), Denmark/England (Hetalia), Denmark/England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Share Your Toy

Arthur shuffled on the bed, breathing heavily with anticipation. He knew Alfred was in the room with him, he could feel those hungry blue eyes burning their gaze into his skin. He swallowed anxiously, waiting for the other to do something. Arthur was already tied up; arms bound behind his back; lips wrapped around a red latex ball; vision obscured by a blindfold. It was almost like Alfred was waiting for something to happen, or perhaps for someone to come.

Arthur's suspicions were soon proven correct, as loud knocking from the front door downstairs echoed throughout the the house. Alfred swiftly left the room, leaving Arthur alone and horny in their shared bedroom.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Alfred ran through the rules he'd set for them in his head. They'd established a colour system of the all-too-common red, yellow, green. If Arthur wished to stop, he'd use mutually agreed word and they'd cease immediately. Besides that, they were allowed to be as rough with him as they wanted. With a shake of his head as if to dismiss his train of thought, he yanked open the door with an easy smile.

“Boys,” he greeted, stepping aside for the two other nations to enter.

“So,” Gilbert began, rubbing his hands together. The motion reminded Alfred vaguely of a greedy fly, and he smirked. Gilbert continued. “Where is he?”

Alfred gestured loosely to the staircase, grinning. “Excited, much?” he chided.

Gilbert chuckled and spared a glance at Mathias, who hadn't said a word since they'd entered. He didn't seem nervous at all, more eager; he glared daggers into Gilbert's head when he heard him make a snide remark about how he was 'desperate', and it was enough to shut the albino up.

The trio ventured upstairs and Alfred seemed to take longer than he should have. Once they reached the bedroom, Alfred pushed open the door and stood back, letting the other two get a good look at the small nation on the bed.

His skin was shimmering with a light sheen of sweat, slim chest rising and falling with every rapid breath he took. He was predictably hard, with a black cock ring around the base. A simple red collar adorned his pale neck, decorated with green rhinestones and a golden plate across the front with the word 'ARTHUR' engraved on it.

“Damn,” Gilbert murmured with a low whistle, pupils dilated as he looked Arthur up and down.

“I assume the rules are perfectly clear for you two?” Alfred said with a hint of danger in his tone, like as soon as either of them were to disobey, he'd kill them with his bare hands. The other two merely nodded wordlessly, not averting their gaze on Arthur for a second – as if he'd simply disappear if they were to even blink.

Alfred firmly placed his broad hands on Mathias' shoulders, sparing a smug glance in Gilbert's direction. He leaned in to whisper, hot breath ghosting against the shell of Mathias' ear:

“Go take him, then.”

Needing no more incentive, Mathias almost clumsily stumbled towards the bed where Arthur was kneeling. Gilbert followed, though his steps were decidedly much more precise and careful than Mathias'. Gently – perhaps far too gently for what they were doing – Mathias stroked Arthur's right cheek, tilting the Brit's head up slightly.

Happy to finally be getting attention, Arthur wiggled his hips and leaned into the hand that cupped his cheek, whimpering softly. He was unsure of who, exactly, was touching him where, but he was appreciative nonetheless. He gasped when a rough hand grasped his cock, spreading his legs a little more and arching his back slightly. He heard a soft chuckle from the right of him.

“And you called me the desperate one,” Mathias whispered over to Gilbert, who was busy teasing the head of Arthur's cock with his fingers.

Arthur whined, bucking his hips into the rough surface of the hand. Mathias proceeded to run a broad hand down Arthur's gently arched back, causing the Brit's breath to hitch.

Alfred was content to watch as his fellow nations touched Arthur like he was naught but a toy for them and their pleasure; which tonight, until they stopped, he was. He lit a cigarette, inhaling and blowing the smoke in the general direction where the three sat. 

Mathias settled himself fully behind Arthur, pressing his chest to the Brit's back and sliding his arm over Arthur's left shoulder. Mathias ran his hand down Arthur's chest, resting the other on his right hip.

Gilbert seemed fed up of stalling and quickly unzipped his trousers, kicking them off with little eloquence. He pulled his boxers down, too, and began to stroke up and down his cock despite the plain rough surface of his hand wasn't the most pleasant feeling. Once it was swollen to its full size, throbbing for attention, he reached around the back of Arthur's head to remove the ball gag, grabbing his soft blond hair and pulling his head down towards his cock. Arthur's lips wrapped around his cock, and he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. Gilbert groaned and carded his fingers through messy blond hair. He tentatively bucked his hips forwards into the warmth of Arthur's mouth, testing to see how far he could go, and when Arthur didn't gag or show any negative reaction, he shifted on the bed. Once he had successfully repositioned himself, he roughly held Arthur's head in place and began to fuck the Brit's mouth.

Mathias licked his lips, reaching over to the bedside table for the lube. He spared a wink at Alfred for placing it somewhere easy to reach, receiving a small two-fingered salute and a satisfied grin in return.

Arthur whined and whimpered as Gilbert thrusted roughly back and forth into his mouth, thankful for a convenient lack of a gag reflex. Drool trickled down his chin, similar to the tears that flowed down his flushed cheeks from behind the dampened blindfold.

Alfred stubbed out his cigarette, huffing out a last bit of smoke and admiring the state Arthur was in. Mathias, however, had lubed up his fingers and pressed one against Arthur's hole. He pushed it in and subtly savoured the tightness and heat that engulfed the digit. Arthur shifted uncomfortably at the intrusion, attempting to focus more on Gilbert harshly fucking his mouth rather than the discomfort Mathias was unintentionally causing.

Gilbert's thrusts began to get sloppier as he neared his climax, crimson eyes fluttering shut. He held Arthur's head in place as he jerked his hips forwards a final time, releasing in the Brit's mouth. His thighs trembled with the force of it and he willed himself not to collapse.

“Fuckin'– swallow it all, bitch. If you spit any out I'll make you lick it off the bed,” he hissed gruffly, tugging at Arthur's hair and holding his mouth shut.

Arthur practically purred at the remarks, gulping Gilbert's release down eagerly. It didn't taste good, per-say, but knowing he was pleasing the one who served him – besides the other two – made it worthwhile. The feeling of Mathias stretching him open didn't feel so strange anymore, and he pushed his hips back sharply to convey the message that he needed more, which Mathias seemed to understand. The Dane pushed another one in, cock painfully hard in his trousers, pressing against the seam in a way that felt strangely pleasing. He bucked his hips in search for more of it and continued to pump his digits in and out.

Alfred finally decided to come over when he saw Gilbert finish, softly stroking a thumb over Arthur's glossy, swollen lips. He trailed his hands down towards Arthur's bound hands and swiftly untied them, biting at the side of Arthur's neck.

“You're gonna have to grab the sheets for what he's gonna do to you,” Alfred murmured, licking at the Brit's collarbone.

Arthur nodded and let out a shaky moan as Mathias' fingers happened across a particular area inside him, and Mathias continued to press against it. A perverse litany of lewd whines and mewls escaped from between Arthur's lips as he arched his back, grabbing fistfuls of the silky sheets either side of his head. 

“Hurry up already, Dane,” Gilbert reprimanded impatiently, idly stroking up and down the length of his cock. 

Mathias shot Gilbert a bone-chilling glare, hastily adding a third one despite how Arthur yelped in a mixture of confusion and slight pain. He didn't use the safeword, however, and Mathias took that as a good enough sign that he could continue.

“You've had your turn with his mouth.” Mathias' voice was breathy and rough. “I get to fuck his ass first.”

Gilbert was about to protest when Alfred slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Don't be greedy, Gil.”

Huffing, Gilbert folded his arms across his chest and continued to watch Mathias roughly fuck Arthur with his fingers. He spread them apart, much to Arthur's discomfort. Mathias leaned forwards to whisper against the back of Arthur's neck, loud enough for the Brit to hear:

“Think you're ready yet?”

Arthur could only respond with a nod, too breathless to form a coherent sentence. Satisfied, Mathias removed his fingers and swiftly pulled his jeans down as far as possible in his haste. He squirted some more lube on his hand as he clumsily dragged his boxers down to where his jeans were bundled just above his knees. Smothering the lube on his cock, he used his free hand to caress the soft curve of Arthur's ass. With short, quick breaths, he pressed the head of his dick against Arthur's stretched entrance, stroking his thumb back and forth against the Brit's hip. Slowly, probably far too slowly for the pace they were bound to take things later on, he made the first push in and felt his eyes flutter closed. Arthur breathed through his mouth and focused on relaxing, hands trembling as Mathias entered his pliant body. Alfred stroked soothingly at Arthur's hair, cooing sweet nothings into his ear while Mathias finally filled him completely.

The Dane swallowed, grip on Arthur's hips tensing almost painfully as he fully indulged himself in the sheer warmth and tightness that surrounded his cock. He willed himself to grasp onto the last strand of self-control he had to not pummel into Arthur's small body immediately; he'd never forgive himself if he hurt him.

Gilbert snickered, peering over at where Mathias' hips met Arthur's. “How's it feel?”

“Tight.” His voice was husky; breathless. “And... and warm. He's perfect, fuck.”

Alfred gave a smug smirk when Arthur whimpered, tracing the gentle curve of Arthur's spine. “You bet your ass he's perfect.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes but remained silent, seemingly content to merely stroke his cock for the time being. He glanced at Alfred with a toothy grin. “You wanna turn with his mouth yet, Al? It's fuckin' perfection, lemme tell ya.”

“Not yet,” Alfred replied as Mathias picked up the pace.

Gilbert clicked his tongue and repositioned himself in front of Arthur, grabbing the Brit's hair again as he bumped the thick head of his dick against Arthur's lips. “Suit yourself,” he muttered as he forced his cock between those lips for the second time that night.

Mathias steadily lost control, growling as he gave way to his increasing lust, pounding harshly into Arthur's willing body. Arthur cried out around Gilbert's length as he was fucked from both ends. It seemed neither of them were afraid to be rough with him, and he had no complaints. Mathias stroked up and down Arthur's soft, pudgy thighs, grabbing his plush ass as he rammed into Arthur. The bed creaked with the force of his thrusts, occasionally banging into the wall as they fucked like there was no tomorrow. 

The blunt head of Mathias' thick cock brushed against his prostate and Arthur wailed, pulling off of Gilbert's dick to scream out in his pleasure. Arthur scrambled to grab Gilbert's hips to stop him from thrusting into his mouth again, focusing purely on Mathias plowing his cock into him with wild abandon. He targeted Arthur's sensitive prostate with almost every thrust, and Arthur's front half collapsed on the bed. If it weren't for Mathias firmly holding his waist and hips, he would've fallen entirely. The lewd sounds of flesh on flesh made Arthur bury his face in the sheets, desperate for climax but unable to reach it.

Arthur weakly lifted his head as Mathias' once precise thrusts became erratic and desperate, and though Alfred couldn't see his eyes, he knew Arthur was about to beg.

“Please,” he hiccupped, choking out a sob as Mathias hit his prostate again, “please let me cum. I've been good, I've been good... please!”

Alfred hummed in feigned thought, tapping his chin. “Hold on for a bit, okay?”

Arthur whined but didn't press the topic, feeling a sudden burst of warmth flourish inside of him. Mathias groaned as he came, thrusting shallowly as he emptied himself in Arthur's ass. Gilbert, irritated that he hadn't been able to fully fuck Arthur's mouth again, huffed and continued to watch. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, however, when he watched Mathias pull his limp cock out, falling back on the bed. Gilbert quickly shoved the Dane further back and assumed Mathias' previous position.

He looked up at Alfred through half-lidded eyes. “You gonna fuck his mouth yet?”

The American continued to resist perverse temptation and shook his head, moving aside to let Mathias roughly bite Arthur's lips and shove his tongue between them. Gilbert merely shrugged and shoved himself inside, grinning at the resulting noise he received from Arthur. His pace quickened and Alfred could only imagine the look in his pet's pretty green eyes.

–––––

Alfred silently admitted to himself that he was impressed with their determination and stamina. When one finished, the second took his place, almost immediately after the other. They used Arthur's ass and mouth however they pleased, often at the same time, forcing him into whatever position they thought he'd suit. They'd cum into him over and over again, praising him and peppering his body with open-mouthed kisses for being so good for them, every time.

Arthur was face down, ass up on the bed as Gilbert released his seed in him again. Honestly, Alfred was unsure of how many times they'd filled him up completely, but there was cum rolling down Arthur's trembling thighs.

While taking in his pet's utterly debauched appearance, Alfred noticed that Arthur's stomach seemed to bulge out a little, just below his navel. Teasingly, Alfred pressed gently on it, and Arthur made a strained whining noise in his ear. His precious pet was so full; pumped full of their cum, and Alfred didn't doubt that it ached.

Mathias, meanwhile, was suddenly not content with waiting on the sidelines, and he roughly stroked his dick with all the impatience of an over-eager teen. He was, surprisingly, hard again after a few minutes, and he growled at Gilbert.

“Move, I wanna fuck him.”

Gilbert scoffed, his rough rhythm not faltering for a second. “Well, it's kinda busy here.”

“Well,” Mathias began, hesitant with proposing the new idea. “D'you think he can take two?”

Arthur stiffened, shoulders visibly tensing as he shook his head. “Yellow. Yellow!”

Alfred swiftly removed the blindfold, pulling Arthur forward until Gilbert's still-rigid cock slipped out of his body. He held the Brit closely, stroking Arthur's cheek as he glared daggers into Gilbert's skin.

“What's wrong? Do you wanna stop?” Alfred asked, tone deep with concern.

Arthur shook his head, burying his face in the junction between Alfred's neck and shoulder. “No, no– too much, Alfred. Can't take two.”

Gilbert and Mathias shuffled awkwardly behind the two, a twinge of guilt burning in their hearts. Alfred glanced at them with a look akin to pity, and stroked up and down Arthur's back.

“Do you wanna try? If it really does get too much, let us know, and we'll finish up in private – just us two. That alright?”

Arthur remained silent for a moment, contemplating his options. He bit his lip, fully aware of how hard he still was. It ached, and he wanted nothing more than to release. Tentatively, he nodded, whining softly.

“Only,” he added hastily when Alfred began to move, “if you take the ring off.”

Alfred grinned and nodded, trailing a hand down Arthur's smooth, slim chest and around the base of his cock, to which he carefully removed the black ring. 

Gilbert lay back on the bed, spreading his legs a little as Arthur clambered on top of him, placing his hands on Gilbert's pale chest. He slowly lowered himself down onto Gilbert's cock, gasping as he was filled perfectly again. He bounced up and down a few times, Gilbert assisting him with his hands on his waist. Mathias sidled up behind him, tilting Arthur's hips up just slightly. He groped at the soft, supple flesh of Arthur's ass as he angled his cock, searching for the best way to enter him with Gilbert already inside him. He then decided it'd be best to use fingers first – get him adjusted – which he honestly should've thought of sooner.

He slipped one in without much issue, leftover cum leaking out over his fingers and earning a high-pitched keen from Arthur. Another one slipped in with quite a bit more resistance than before. Arthur panted, eyes scrunching shut as he struggled to adjust. Gilbert moaned as Mathias' fingers skimmed along the length of his cock.

Mathias eventually deemed him stretched enough to take him, too, and he pressed the head of his cock alongside Gilbert's at Arthur's entrance.

“Ready?” he murmurs close to Arthur's ear, nibbling gently on the shell of it. Arthur nodded and grit his teeth.

Then he's pressed in, and Arthur opened his mouth wide in a soundless scream. Mathias grunted as he pressed his cock in fully, resting against Gilbert's. They remained still, letting Arthur adjust fully. Alfred brushed a couple strands of sweat-dampened hair from his forehead.

“You ready?” he asked softly, eyes dark and clouded with lust.

Inhaling shakily, Arthur nodded slowly. “Yes,” he whispered against Alfred's neck.

Cautiously, Mathias began to pull out as Gilbert lifted Arthur up on his cock until only the head remained. He then pulled him back down as Mathias pushed back in, and the two quickly formed an efficient rhythm. The pace quickened, and Arthur was left a mewling, writhing mess as they fucked him at the same time.

Alfred licked his lips, running his fingers up and down his own cock, anticipating the release of at least one of them. Arthur went limp, letting them fuck into his lithe, pliant body as cum dripped from his stretched hole. Mathias soon sped up, faster than Gilbert was bouncing Arthur on his prick, and he finished inside of him with an embarrassing yelp that didn't quite suit his position.

Pulling out, Gilbert quickly flipped Arthur onto his stomach and fucked him harder and faster than before, biting harshly at the back of his neck and shoulder blades. Alfred took this opportunity to grab his pet's hair, shoving his dick into Arthur's mouth and mercilessly bucking his hips back and forth. Arthur came next, hole clenching around Gilbert's cock. Pearly white cum shot out of his cock, coating his stomach and chest. He fell limp, letting Gilbert fuck him despite how it began to ache. Lapping weakly at Alfred's cock, he let his eyes shut lightly as exhaustion overtook his senses.

Gilbert held his hips, burying his cock balls-deep as he came once more, pressing his face against the small of Arthur's back. He humped fruitlessly into Arthur as he rode out his orgasm, pulling out once he was done and collapsing back into the sheets.

Alfred felt his balls tighten and a whirlpool of heat flourished in his abdomen. Abruptly, he pulled out of Arthur's mouth and stroked quickly, groaning Arthur's name as he came over the Brit's face, coating his cheeks, forehead, lips, nose; he was one hell of a picture, and it made Alfred's orgasm that much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling errors I may have made! I hope you enjoyed the fic otherwise :)


End file.
